Traitors of War never Learn
by J.E Magic
Summary: She left him. She didn't have to but she did. He didn't know why, it could have been fear or freedom that drove her to leave. Either way, she was gone and he knew she wasn't coming back but he still fought, still carried on but he still loved her. She may be home, but she will never be the same. SQUEAL TO ONCE AND FOR ALL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! SO this a rewrite to my other story, Once and For all PartII but I decided to make a diffrent name for it. So here is the new story, I didn't rewrite the chapters because I liked them so SHUSH!**

**Another thing. I saw on the views that I got 36 views on this but NO ONE REVIEWED. Not one. Nope. I dont want like 100 reviews before continuing but I wnt to know if you guys really want me to go on because I hate to wite a story no bodies intrested in. So please review. Please!**

**Ok so heres the story!**

* * *

Part II

Chapter 1

_His arms reached out and grabbed both of her forearms, trapping them at her sides. In one big burst of lightning emotion, He placed his lips against her's and kissed her, hungrily, deeply, passionately. He leaned over and she was dipped slightly, his hand on the small of her back while the other possessed her forearm, holding it limply but firm. He pulled her back up and moved away from her, slowly. She reached a hand out to him and called out to him to stop. He couldn't hear her and he disappeared into the night. She felt herself being swallowed whole by the darkness and her hand blindly groped for something to latch on to._

_"Because I can see it. I can see it in your eyes. I see fear in your eyes. Your scared of him. Your scared of losing yourself."_

She turned and looked for the voice but could only see darkness. She called out to the voice. It did not answer. A ghost of Spot flashed In front of her.

"You left me." She turned frantically to see it disappear.

"You are the great Athena! Your nothing but a coward!" The voice boomed.

"I was scared!" She called out. A maniacal laugh filled her eardrums. She clutched her ears trying to stop it. She dropped to her knees. It laughed louder and louder. She clamped her eyes shut, her knuckles.

"Stop it!" She cried out! She cried the same over and over. It laughter grew louder as her pleads filled the darkness. She stood up.

"STOP IT!"

Athena bolted upright in a mantel of cold sweat and her breathing erected.. Her eyes immediately closed into slits, and her pupils constricted due to the gloomy bright light that flooded the room. She placed a hand to her eyes shielding the horrid light from her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the bloody light, she removed her shaken hand from her eyes, sweat clung to her hand.

Athena slowly rose to her feet and walked across the cool floorboard towards the table that laid in the Center of the attic room. She noticed that her friends had left already and there fore, gave Athena her privacy. She looked at her messenger bag, her hands shaking as they reached out for the bag. Athena dumped out the contents of the bag and shuffled through them. Her revolver, the knife, Mouse's drawing and the notebook. Athena pulled a chair out to look at the drawings. She smiled as she looked through them. as Athena looked she remembered the days at the castle, the laughters, the jokes, the stories, the songs, the boys, the fun, the friends and comfort. Tears shed from her her green eyes. The times there were the best she had and now they were gone


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys terribly sorry for my lack of updating been having writing issues but I'm going to try to pull through it! I promise! So do me a favor, give me some strength and review please, if you guys don't ill doubt that I should continue this story.** Ok? Alright! ON With the story!

* * *

Athena rested her head against the border of the pane of glass, she gazed out to see that morning in The Bronx. The sun reflected on the cobblestone street. She could see Oliver talking to Bronx newsies, his back to the Lodging house and his arms gesturing wildly as he spoke to the newsies that comically triumphed over him in size. He looked like he was chuckling loudly, the newsies followed in suit. Athena laughed at the way Oliver laughed, the way his arms flair wildly as he explained. She turned her attention to the drawings in the notebook she had stole from the lodging house once more. She flipped the pages of the book, careful not to damage the page. She smiled innocently as she gazed at pictures. Most were of Spot's boys but then turned more into her and Mouse. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at them. Athena noticed the wetness in her eyes and blinked them away, putting the book down on the floor and rifled through her bag. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the rickety table. The clatter of her knife and a pistol pierced her ears. She placed her pale hand on the blade of the knife, picking it up and studying it intensely. It seemed funny to Athena, that one knife had killed countless people, slaughter possibly innocent people. Athena felt like the first time she had picked a knife, she was eight when it happened. Roan had too her into a room and gave her some knifes and told her to throw her heart out. She remember the thrilling sensation of touching the blade, the coolness and sharp, pulling back and throwing it.

Athena stood on one side of the room, pulled back and threw the dagger with great ease. Still got it! She cheered herself silently. Athena walked over to the blade and tried to pull it from the wooden walls, it didn't budge. She placed one foot on the walling and pulled, the knife skidded across the dusty floor as Athena tumbled on the floor, banging herself against walling.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this? I mean why can't Lily, Stag and Athena do it?" A voice asked, his voices coated in fear and shaking. Athena sat upright, leaning against the wall nearest to the door. She held her breath, her heart caught in her throat. She placed a hand over her mouth and nose to silence her breathing as she listened to the voices.

"Because Roan gave orders and when your given an order you follow it! No questions asked!" Another voice entered, his voice however was reprimanding and harsh. Athena leaned even closer against the wall, the wood straightening her spine.

"But I don't understand why were even doing this! Athena's back, why can't she do it? She'd be better at it then we are!" The fear covered the voice. "Will you shut up! She could be anywhere!" The voice straining to keep a whisper. Athena wanted to lean over and see the voice's faces but kept to her room for fear of being caught.

"Look, though Athena is back, Roan doesn't believe she's the same, she's change loyalties and until that fact can be either proven or shown as a rumor, Athena is confined to the ground." The bitter voice informed the other.

"Does she know?" The voice questioned.

"No she doesn't and hopefully she never will. Now come on, Roan doesn't want us to wait." The footstep started to fade and Athena then released her breath that she did not know she had been holding. Roan didn't trust her! Athena questioned this new information, Roan expects her to be restricted to the ground? She was a wild child, the devil child, a rambunctious Irish teenager who loved adventure and danger! She was not a house cat! Athena grabbed her knife and stuck it in the waistband of her trouser and ran down the stairs to the lobby.

"Hey Athena! Where's the fire?" Stag asked, laughing slightly, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Oh, No where. Just wanted to take a walk, wanna join." Lily and Stag shared a look of secrecy and worry.

"How bout we stay here, show you some of the new recruits." Lily attempted to change the subject. Athena furrowed her brow and creased her forehead.

"I didn't know we were recruiting. Maybe later, lets get outside, it's nice out." Athena commented, taking steps towards the door. Stag shot up from his chair, and tugged at Athena's arm. Athena huffed and writhed away from him. She gave him a curious glare, looking between the two of them.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Athena questioned,stepping away from them.

"We're not. We just want to catch up with you. Come on, you should really see some of the recruits.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Athena pretended not to notice the strange behavior that possessed Lily and Stag. She pretend not to notice, but the curiosity inside her burned like a small fire, fueled by curiosity. That night, as quietness swept over the Lodging House like a plague, Athena waited for the steadiness of Lily and Stag's breathing before slipping out of the covers of her bed and onto the floor, army crawling towards the door. When she reached it, she pulled herself up onto the wall, making sure that her silhouette stayed up against the walls. As she slithered down the hallway and towards the stairs, Athena heard grunting and muttering coming from the lobby. Athena went to lean over to see the noise but the sound of boots hitting the floorboard caught Athena's breath. Athena hand searched the wall as she moved down it, searching for a doorknob, soon her hand ran over the cool surface of a doorknob, she turned it and pulled herself into darkness. As she held her breath as the boots past by.

"Hey Roan, how's this?" The voice from before, the rougher one asked. Athena could hear muttering, as if someone had a gag around his mouth, which probably was what was going on. Athena opened the crack a little more to listen further on the conversation.

"Hmm. Hmm. Put him in the basement and wait for further instruction on what to do with this Brooklyn bastard." Roan's voice rang with venom. Athena backed up, shocked by his words. Roan had a Brooklyn newsie? But how? How could he retrieve one, its to dark for any newsie to be out? She backed away into the room a little before something came in contact with the back of her head and as she slipped into darkness she though she heard someone mutter the words,

Sleep tight Princess.

Spot had been at his desk for the past three days, looking at a map of the boroughs, thinking of places where Athena could be. No doubt she either left or Roan took her but no way could she be in the Lodging house but still he looked. He sent out his best birds and even the shadow to find Athena but all failed. Spot couldn't bare it, Athena left him with out saying goodbye. Mouse couldn't bare it either, he refused to leave is room, more or less his bed in Athena's room and keeps singing the lullaby she sang to him. Spot began to lose faith and one day, something hit him that made him make a choice, lose Athena or his boys.

"Spot, Pockets! He's gone! All I found was his bag and this!" A newsie handed Spot the newsboys bag and the parcel. Once Spot read it over, his depression ceased and he stood to face his boys, speaking of plans and how to handle the situation. He spoke of how that newsies were to sell in groups, little ones were to be guarded outside, that no newsie was to leave to go to Harlem or Mid town. All the while the three words on the paper rushed through his head.

"We've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

Athena couldn't stop her mind from pondering the thoughts of last night, although the bump on her crown did her no good, she still pondered the event that had occurred. Lily and Stag's behavior was her first priority. Why were they acting so strange? What was with the exclusion, the curious things when Athena wants to go outside, trying to avoid the topic as much as they could. It seems that Lily and Stag were no longer the same friends Athena had once known. Was it fear or was it betrayal that held them now? When Athena had came back, she would thought that Lily would rush up to her, giving her the famous Lily hug hold but all that Lily gave her was a weak smile and a wave. Stage seemed to completely ignore her or avoid her as much as possible. He kept himself busy with small work and Athena felt distant towards him, they were sibling practically, all three of them and now, Athena was being left in the dark now, with no one to comfort and tell the secrets that had happened while she was gone.

Another thing that made Athena's mind swim was the Brooklyn newsie kidnapping. Was it Oliver's doing? No it couldn't have been for Roan had been there the entire time. Was this Roan's way of winning this war, kidnapping newsie until it was just Conlon? Had Roan snapped to the point where kidnapping and killing was his only solution? Surely Roan had thought of something better, or was this part 1 of Roan Jakeob's twisted mind? Athena's though, swam swarmed, completely filled her head with these thoughts and questioned but the more Athena thought about it, the more her guilt grew. Maybe she shouldn't have left after all?  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

They were going missing! Spot thought to himself as he found himself once again in his chambers, his eyes glued to the letters signed by Roan. Today, three boys went missing, the day before it was two, the day before that it was Pocket. Spot, distraught couldn't believe how many newsies he was going to kidnap before Spot gave up, or a full on war was going to happen. Spot tried to steer away from war but it seemed that now, war was his only option, that or giving up and Spot Conlon never gives up. Though the kidnappings had increased, Spot still had his mind fixated on finding Athena, although all his bird and Rebel believe she had left New York or concealed herself somewhere that no birdie could find her. If Athena Boyce did not to be found, well then she will never be found. Spot refused to give up faith on her.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

It was a cool summer day when Mouse had been outside by himself. The sun was shinning and beams of sunlight casted themselves on the streets of New York. The wind was light and breezy and gave a cool, refreshing feeling from the sunlight. A young Mouse was scanning the streets, looking for someone to buy his last pape. He had wanted to sell his last pape before the older kids could. Although Spot had gave specific orders for all little one to be selling with a older newsie, but Mouse wanted to impress the older boys. And besides, it was one lousy paper, no one would care.

When Mouse finally caught the eye of a young women, he put on his poor orphan charm and acted helpless in his decisive act. When the young women bought it and handed him a nickel, Mouse waited for the women to turn around and head back before Spot and the older ones notice his absences. Mouse ran through the crowded streets of Brooklyn, avoid the glares of the Bull as he passed them and tried not to think about the ever growing nervousness in his stomach. What if Spot notice he was gone? What if he got anger with him and put him on probation, or worse, get kicked out. Mouse shook those thoughts from his head, Spot wouldn't be that harsh on him for doing a small act, but then again, he's been very moody lately due to Athena's disappearance. As Mouse rounded a corner, he heard voice inside the alley. He backed up and put his small body against the brick wall and listened to the voices again. Mouse wanted to hear more and looked around. He spotted crates stacked alongside the walling of the entrance. He pulled himself into the mouth of the alley and hide quietly behind the crates.

"So what's the plan now? Who we stealing next?" A gruffy voice asked.

"He said to get someone higher up in Spot's statues. Not a second or third but someone that can hit Spot more forcefully." Another voice told.

"Defiantly a younger one right?"

"Defiantly. Or maybe we should go for an older one, I know some when I use to be there that were close to Spot."

"But didn't many leave because of aging or complications?"

"Yea. But I still think it could work. We should make a list and pick from that."

"Hey what about that kid that hanged out with Athena and Spot all the time. Bouse? Rouse? Something like that."

"Yea, yea that's good Whitie. That's very good. We just gotta figure out how..." Mouse breathing hitched and he didn't need to hear the rest before he bolted out of his hiding spot behind the crates and went to make a mad dash for the House. Mouse went to put one foot over the edge of the wall but his food met with air. He stretched a little further..SMACK!Mouse landed hard on the cobblestone ground. Wincing slightly, he turned to find the two boys look at him, wide eyed. Mouse jumped back up and made a dash for the House, with the boys on his tail. When he rounded the corner the boys stopped, knowing he was to close to the Castle to grab him without anyone knowing. The two boys took noticed of Mouse, remembering his features and turned on their heels. Mouse realsed his breath and slammed the door open to the House and flew inside. He shut the door. He laid against the wall and his breath was erect and his heart pounded. They were after him. They knew who he was, what he looked like and now their after him. Mouse debated to tell Spot this newfound information but when he finally tried to get to Spot, the older boys pushed him away. Mouse realized this information is going to have to remain a secret


End file.
